


Mama and Papa

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy thinks about his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama and Papa

Jeremy was sitting on his desk doing his homework.

He had to write an essay about his parents.

Jeremy admired his parents.

His mama is a ninja.

She can beat anyone in a fight.

His papa is robin hood.

He uses bow and arrows.

He also never misses.

His parents save the world everyday.

Jeremy is grateful, since he gets to enjoy life.

He loves Mama and Papa very much.

They give him everything.

His mama and papa are the best.

They also let him keep his pet hamster named Chester.


End file.
